The recent surge of streaming video services promoting the delivery of high resolution video has generated increased demand on communication networks. The increased demand may be caused in part by innovations in mobile devices capable of playing high resolution video. Modern video encoding may provide for increased efficiency to limit the bandwidth required to deliver the data associated with the streaming video, but also introduces increased requirements for encoding video. The demand on systems to encode video data and other associated content is increasing as a result of the advances in encoding.
In order to provide encoded video via advanced coding methods, systems must also improve to accommodate the increasing demand of modern video coding standards. Improvements in encoding systems may provide for advanced capability while maintaining competitive cost. Accordingly, systems and methods for improved efficiency in video coding may be beneficial to continue to support advanced video applications and standards.